Aaron ben Amram
}} * Tribe of Levi * Prophet of the Israelite Exodus Biography Aaron - Son of Amram and Jochebed, of the tribe of Levi (Ex. 6:16–20); elder brother of Moses (Ex. 7:7). He was appointed by the Lord to assist Moses in bringing the children of Israel out of Egypt and to be his spokesman (Ex. 4:10–16, 27–31; 5:1–12:50). He was with Moses until the 40th year of the wanderings. At Sinai he was one of those who accompanied Moses up the mountain and saw the Lord (Ex. 19:24; 24:1, 9–11). When Moses and Joshua were called up into the mount to commune with God, Aaron and Hur were appointed judges during their absence (Ex. 24:14, 18); it was then that Aaron made the golden calf at the people’s request (Ex. 32:1–6, 21, 24, 35). On Mount Sinai Moses received directions about the appointment of Aaron and his four sons, Nadab, Abihu, Eleazar, and Ithamar, to a priesthood that is known as the Aaronic Priesthood (Ex. 28:1–4; 29; D&C 84:18, 26–27). On the completion of the tabernacle Moses consecrated them to their office (Lev. 8:9–13). Aaron died on Mount Hor at the age of 123 (Num. 20:22–29; 33:38–39). For additional items see Ex. 16:2–10, 33–34; 18:12. Exodus 6 Narrative Genealogy of the sons of Levi down to the prophets - Moses and Aaron : 16 ¶ And these are the names of the sons of Levi according to their generations; Gershon, and Kohath, and Merari: and the years of the life of Levi were an hundred thirty and seven years. 17 The sons of Gershon; Libni, and Shimi, according to their families. 18 And the sons of Kohath; Amram, and Izhar, and Hebron, and Uzziel: and the years of the life of Kohath were an hundred thirty and three years. 19 And the sons of Merari; Mahali and Mushi: these are the families of Levi according to their generations. 20 And Amram took him Jochebed his father’s sister to wife; and she bare him Aaron and Moses: and the years of the life of Amram were an hundred and thirty and seven years. 21 ¶ And the sons of Izhar; Korah, and Nepheg, and Zichri. 22 And the sons of Uzziel; Mishael, and Elzaphan, and Zithri. 23 And Aaron took him Elisheba, daughter of Amminadab, sister of Naashon, to wife; and she bare him Nadab, and Abihu, Eleazar, and Ithamar. 24 And the sons of Korah; Assir, and Elkanah, and Abiasaph: these are the families of the Korhites. 25 And Eleazar Aaron’s son took him one of the daughters of Putiel to wife; and she bare him Phinehas: these are the heads of the fathers of the Levites according to their families. 26 These are that Aaron and Moses, to whom the Lord said, Bring out the children of Israel from the land of Egypt according to their armies. 27 These are they which spake to Pharaoh king of Egypt, to bring out the children of Israel from Egypt: these are that Moses and Aaron. Exodus 6:16-27 - KJV - Genealogy of Moses Family * Zipporah - Wife of Moses and daughter of Jethro or Reuel, priest of Midian (Ex. 2:21; 4:20, 25; 18:2). * Miriam, daughter of Amram -(Exalted.) Sister of Moses (Num. 26:59); watches the ark of bulrushes (Ex. 2:4–8); leads the women with timbrels (Ex. 15:20–21); murmurs against Moses and is smitten with leprosy (Num. 12:1–15; Deut. 24:9); dies in Kadesh (Num. 20:1; Micah 6:4). References * Book of Genesis 11-25 * Abraham's Family Tree - ReligionWikia * 1 Chronicles 1:21-25 * Aaron - LDS Bible Dictionary * Aaron - Wikipedia *Abraham - Family tree on JewAge (another Semantic MediaWiki site) Category:Biblical figures Category:Semetic Tribes Category:Biblical prophets Category:Tribe of Levi Category:Moses Category:People of the Israelite Exodus